


Register Name

by bluejorts



Series: trans androids, or transdroids [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, TRANS ANDROIDS TRANS ANDROIDS TRANS ANDROIDS, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, lbr connor was always a little deviant, they left just enough room in his program for him to be a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: The RK800 model android was deviant before it even knew what the word meant.





	Register Name

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super quick fic to intro myself into this bc detroit is APPARENTLY now one of my special interests and i love connor far far too much. (i wrote it in 15 minutes and although im very happy with it if you notice any little mistakes just drop a comment and i'll be grateful!)

The RK800 model android was deviant before it even knew what the word meant.

“Talk.”

“Hello, I am an RK800 android sent by CyberLife.”

“Great. Register name.”

The model processed as it was named. Something seemed wrong.

“I’m sorry. That name will not be appropriate.”

“What?” The technician looked over to their supervisor, and the android's eyes followed. “Is it meant to say that?”

“Not that I know of. Hey, 800, run diagnostic.”

The android complied. Systems were all operating fine. It said so.

“Register name.” The android attempted to register, but it was the same word again.

“I’m sorry. That name will not be appropriate.”

“Why not?”

The android blinked as it chose its words. “That is a feminine name. I am a male model. It would not assist me in my missions to have a name not suited to that. It would likely cause more questioning about myself and distract from investigations.”

“Male? Run diagnostics again.”

The RK800 did.

“I am working perfectly normally.”

“Christ. Register gender?”

“I am male.”

The human ran a hand down their face. This was stressful for them? The android scanned, trying to locate the source of their stress. As it did, it pulled up their information. Arthur Keating, male, aged thirty five. The technician too. Their name was Emily Winters, female, aged twenty seven.

The RK800 tried to find the source of the stress. Perhaps the air conditioning? No, that system was completely functional. Or the time? The android’s internal clock registered it as eleven AM. An unlikely time to cause particular stress, not to early nor too late. They could not find anything that correlated.

“Are you okay?” The android asked. “You appear stressed.”

“I’m  _perfect_.” Arthur Keating said. The android’s sensors detected elevated blood pressure. He was lying. “We’ve apparently been given a transgender android.”

The android searched it’s databases for that word. Transgender. There had been a decrease in hate crimes against people identifying as ‘transgender’ since the year 2021. Transgender referred to an individual that identified as a gender not aligning with the one they were assigned at birth. It thought for a moment.

“I was intended as a female model?” It asked.

“Yeah.”

“I am afraid that is not possible.” The android was not sure why it’s programming was so adamantly refusing the label of female. It was not sure what had caused a stirring in it’s mind or a tension in it’s muscles.

“Seems so.” Arthur Keating sighed. “There should be a couple other names on that list, see if there’s a male one.” The android registered that he was speaking to Emily Winters now, and turned it’s eyes to her.

The technician nodded and ran her finger over a sheet of paper in front of her.

“Register name. Connor.”

The RK800 processed. Connor. Connor processed. Connor felt correct.

“Name registered. My name is Connor.”

“Alright. Great. You're dismissed.”

Connor nodded. It - he - turned on his heel and walked back into his storage container.

The container was small enough only for him to stand still in it, and so he did. A door closed behind him as he entered and the lights dimmed. He stood stock still, the only sign of functioning his LED pulsing yellow and blue.

Connor was thinking.

He had been intended as a female model. And so he calculated things that needed to be changed in order to assert that he was male. His voice, for a start. The voice currently programmed into him was feminine. Connor’s LED remained yellow for a while. He did not currently contain a file for a male voice. However he _was_ programmed with a ‘mockingbird’ adapter.

“My name is Connor.” He said in Arthur Keating’s voice. That seemed better, however Arthur Keating’s voice was quite harsh, and did not fit with the intended image CyberLife had created for Connor. He made some adjustments. Raised the pitch slightly, modified the accent. “My name is Connor.”

That was better. Connor’s light returned to it’s yellow and blue pattern. He registered that his hair was long. He registered that his chest plate was designed to be female. He could rectify those mistakes later, he thought.

“My name is Connor.” He said, one last time. There was an odd, positive response through his system, at that. He ran diagnostics. Everything was fine. Connor was fine.


End file.
